Episode 2049 (30th January 1996)
Plot Ned tells Jan not to take any notice of Chris, but she is convinced that he is telling the truth about Dave and Kim's affair. Things start to add up for her now - the tenancy, Kathy and Dave splitting up. They decide to confront him. Biff and Linda are washing Alan's car. Biff wants to tell Betty about their decision to get married. Dave doesn't deny the affair when confronted by his parents. Jan is shocked and worried about their future. She also cannot believe that he would betray Frank when he has treated him so well. Dave tries to justify the affair telling them that he is in love with Kim and that he just could not help himself, nothing else matters. Roy splatters Alan's clean car with mud so that he can get paid for re-cleaning it and wreck Linda and Biff's reputation. Scott asks Butch to go rabbitting with him. He is bunking off school again. Seth gives Biff some advice about marriage, informing him it's mother nature's trap. Kim is fussing over Frank. Viv is still in a whirl after winning first prize at the Hotten Young Farmers Ballroom dancing competition - modern section. She wants to display the medal in the shop window. Betty tells Viv that she has officially been told of Biff and Linda's engagement. The Windsors receive a letter from Scott's headmaster informing them of his truancy. Jan apologises to Kathy for how Dave has treated her. Frank and Pete listen in as Dave tells Kim that his parents know about the affair. Butch and Scott seem to be getting on well. Biff and Linda see the mud on Alan's car. Linda immediately suspects Roy. Emma is in a panic and asks Biff to take some plans into Hotten for her. She pays him and Linda snatches the money. Frank shows Pete a deserted cottage on the Home Farm estate. It used to belong to the gamekeeper. He suggests that Pete could live there while he is helping out, but Pete thinks that it would make a perfect love nest. Frank asks Dave if he would like to come and live on the estate. Rachel is furious to find out from Jan that Chris informed them of the affair. Dave is feeling guilty because Frank has been so nice to him. Kim is harder though and tells him to take up Frank's offer. Frank listens in to their conversation again. Viv asks Kelly about Scott's truancy. She denies all knowledge, but Viv can tell that she is lying and grounds her. Mandy and Tina tease Butch about his friendship with Scott. Zak has acquired a hi-fi to try and encourage Tina and Mandy to stay in. It doesn't work and they haven't got any records anyway. Linda forces Roy to clean Alan's car. Viv catches Kelly and Donna watching 'Death Stalker' - a video nasty. It has come from Scott's collection. Zak is still in mourning for Nellie. Vic and Viv round on Scott as soon as he comes home. They challenge him about missing school and then find his gun. Vic wrestles him for it, but the dodgy trigger goes off and Donna screams. Scott runs away. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey Guest cast *Pete McCarty - John O'Toole Locations *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Grounds, office and attic bedroom *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Unknown field *Old gamekeeper's cottage - Exterior Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes